


Reencontro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e06 Rejoined, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versão alternativa do episódio 04x06 - Rejoined.</p><p>Lenara fica seriamente ferida no acidente, e é levada para a estação para tratamento. Ao ficar sabendo que há uma chance de Lenara não sobreviver e que médicos Trill estão a caminho com um novo hospedeiro, Jadzia percebe o quanto ama Lenara, e que faria qualquer coisa para elas ficarem juntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencontro

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643287) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o Star Trek Femslash Bang.

Jadzia ainda estava tremendo, não tinha parado desde que viu Lenara caída inconsciente cercada por fumaça tóxica. Naquele momento, agiu por impulso, mas era interessante como esse tipo de emergência tinha um modo de expor prioridades. Jadzia arriscou não só a sua vida, mas também a de Dax, já que naquelas circunstâncias o trauma poderia ter sido severo demais até mesmo para o simbionte.

A primeira prioridade de um Trill unido é proteger o simbionte. Isso já não era verdade, ou talvez nunca tivesse realmente sido verdade para ela. Como uma oficial da Frota Estrelas, sempre havia uma chance de que sua vida iria terminar em circunstâncias que não permitiriam a preservação do simbionte, mas ela nunca teve problemas assumindo esse risco. Era assim tão pior que agora suas prioridades haviam sido perturbadas por amor, não por dever?

Eles tinham acabado de voltar para a estação, e Julian finalmente tinha conseguido estabilizar a condição dela, mas o medo não dito era que era tarde demais. O pedido do dr. Pren para que um hospedeiro substituto viesse do seu mundo, acompanhado por médicos Trill, ‘só por garantia’ não fazia nada para abrandar a preocupação de Jadzia com relação ao futuro de Lenara. A possibilidade de que Jadzia teria assumido o risco para salvar a sua vida só para a perder logo depois de a devolver para segurança era um pensamento torturador.

Foi então que Jadzia decidiu que não podia suportar a ideia de nunca mais ver Lenara, mas não podia justificar para si mesma ser a causa de tudo o que Lenara era ser perdido quando ela morresse. A noção de que Kahn morreria com Lenara parecia para ela ainda mais repulsiva do que a ideia de Dax morrendo com ela, e isso também dizia algo sobre seus sentimentos. Jadzia amava Lenara, mas ela queria tudo; queria que ficassem juntas, mas também queria evitar o exílio que certamente viria disso. E ainda assim, se tão conquista fosse possível, certamente outros teriam tentado antes dela.

Se Lenara morresse ou não sentisse que Jadzia valia o risco, isso não importaria. Contudo, se Lenara concordasse com ela… Precisava de um plano, e parte dela sabia que isso era somente uma tentativa de sentir que estava fazendo alguma coisa quando na realidade não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser esperar que Lenara acordasse, mas ao menos isso serviria para manter sua mente ocupada.

\---

O dr. Otner era o parente mais próximo de Lenara, e enquanto sua irmã estava inconsciente, o fardo das decisões médicas dela recaía sobre ele. Requerer que as visitas a sua irmã fossem limitadas era injusto com Jadzia, mas dentro dos seus direitos, e ela entendia porque ele estava agindo assim, mesmo que tudo o que quisesse fosse estar ao lado de Lenara.

Julian tentava a ajudar, mesmo que não pudesse violar os direitos do dr. Otner. Jadzia era grata por isso, mesmo que as tentativas de Julian de discretamente lhe dar informações atualizadas estivessem se tornando cada vez mais ridículas. Ele encontrava os motivos mais absurdos para estar no mesmo recinto que Jadzia, e então comentar como quem não quer nada como Lenara estava, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo tudo o que tinha a dizer basicamente significasse ‘nenhuma alteração na condição dela’. Ainda assim era um gesto gentil, e a cara de Julian, tão transparente em suas tentativas de ajudar. Ele certamente era melhor amigo do que pretendente.

Jadzia estava ciente dos bons amigos que havia feito na estação, e isso só servia para provar o quanto eles se importavam com ela, cada um da sua própria forma. Julian a mantendo informada, Benjamin oferecendo conselhos e companhia, até mesmo Quark a estava convidando para jogar com mais frequência do que costumava antes, mas foi Kira, com sua falta de tato causada por sua noção passional do que é razoável, mais ainda do que justo, que lhe ofereceu o que realmente precisava: o começo de um plano.

\---

“Sinto muito, Jadzia, mas não consigo entender!” Kira disse frustrada. “Como ele pode te proibir assim de ver ela? Vocês eram casadas, é claro que você vai estar preocupada com ela.”

Elas estavam jantando juntas. Desde que voltaram, ela não tinha tido uma única refeição sozinha, todos os seus amigos aparentemente fazendo turnos para lhe fazer companhia, apesar de que apostaria que isso não era um esforço coordenado, a julgar por alguns dos conflitos que ocorreram.

“Não é assim que ele vê a situação. Para ele, sou um risco para a irmã dele, e ele tem todo o direito de me manter longe. Pela legislação Trill, não tenho direitos em relação a ela.” Jadzia tentou manter qualquer emoção longe de sua voz. Ela podia entender a frustração de Kira, mas não podia se permitir sentir o mesmo.

“Mas certamente não pode ser contra a lei simplesmente estar preocupada com alguém que você conheceu em uma vida passada! Ele nem te deixa ver ela.” Kira sabia que deveria estar tirando a cabeça de Jadzia dessas coisas, mas não podia superar a injustiça da situação. Quando Bajor foi ocupada, não era incomum que casais e até mesmo famílias inteiras fossem separadas porque algum Cardassian decidiu se sentir importante forçando a realocação de alguns trabalhadores, e a raiva que isso fazia com que sentisse não era diferente do que ela sentia agora.

Jadzia suspirou. Sabia que Kira tinha boas intenções, mas sua raiva estava mal direcionada. A situação não poderia ser resolvida com indignação justificada e resistência agressiva. O tabu contra a reassociação existia para proteger a sociedade Trill contra algo que precisaria de séculos para causar qualquer consequência real. Como poderia fazer Kira entender isso quando ela mesma tinha dificuldades de aceitar?

“Em outras circunstâncias, talvez ele me deixasse, mas depois do que aconteceu na nave… Não falei com ele sobre isso, mas imagino que ele pense que se eu estava disposta a arriscar a minha vida assim para salvar a dela, então eu não tenho tanta consideração pelas nossas regras.”

“Isso é ridículo! Você é uma oficial da Frota Estrelar, é claro que você não podia só deixar ela morrer, isso não quer dizer que você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela.” Vendo a expressão de Jadzia, ela perguntou, “Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ela?”

“Não importa. Ou talvez importe, ainda estou tentando decidir. De qualquer modo, as aparências são importantes nesse caso.”

Isso pareceu surpreender Kira. “Eles não iriam te exilar só por causa das aparências e por ter sentimentos, iriam?”

“Não sei. Sei de houveram casos no passado, mas nunca soube dos detalhes. Para ser sincera, não é algo que falamos com frequência.”

“Essas são as mesmas pessoas que manipularam as suas memórias para esconder o erro deles, então não ficaria surpresa, mas é tão injusto. Não quero saber quais são as desculpas deles, eles não podem simplesmente fazer o que quiserem.”

“Infelizmente, podem. Não estou dizendo que isso é certo, mas posso ver porque é necessário.”

“Então por que deixar Trill unidos se casarem pela primeira vez? Se o objetivo é evitar longos e duradouros relacionamentos entre simbiontes e eles estão dispostos a reforçar essa restrição radicalmente, por que não as proibir completamente?”

Essa era uma boa pergunta, mas Jadzia não tinha uma resposta. “Não tenho certeza, mas relações entre Trill unidos são desencorajadas mesmo se os simbiontes não tiverem um histórico. Quando eu a conhecia… quando Torias conheceu Nilani, nenhum de nós era unidos, nós nem sabíamos que nós seríamos aprovadas. Algumas semanas depois que eu me uni, um antigo amigo veio me visitar. Ele nem me disse o seu nome, mas ele tinha o simbionte Saj, Carissa Saj e Emony eram boas amigas. Ele me disse que tinha ouvido sobre o meu noivado com Nilani e queria me aconselhar que o terminasse, porque o seu hospedeiro anterior tinha casado com uma Trill unida, e isso só lhe trouxe sofrimento. Ele não explicou o que queria dizer com isso, e nós não nos vemos desde então, mas eu o ignorei e casei com Nilani logo depois de ter me unido.”

“Então, você se arrepende de ter casado com Nilani?”

Jadzia sacudiu a cabeça. “Nunca. E também não me arrependo de ter encontrado Lenara, mas preciso dizer que entendo ele. Perder quem você ama já é difícil demais sem saber que parte dessa pessoa ainda está vida em algum lugar, mas além do seu alcance.”

Foi só muito depois, quando Jadzia estava deitada na sua cama, que realmente pensou sobre o que Kira tinha dito. As mesmas pessoas que manipularam as suas memórias para esconder o erro deles. A Comissão de Simbiose estava tão desesperada para esconder a informação de que mais da metade da população Trill poderia hospedar simbiontes que estava disposta a manipular as memórias de Dax e arriscar a sua vida para proteger esse segredo. Ela sabia que não havia sido só Jadzia que quase morreu naquele dia; se as memórias não tivessem sido restauradas, o novo hospedeiro enfrentaria os mesmos problemas, e teria morrido com o simbionte.

Era uma informação valiosa que ela tinha e não deveria ter. Ela não queria usar isso, especialmente porque entendia a importância de manter aquele segredo, mas mesmo assim sabia que era valioso. Antes, nunca teria pensado em chantagear a Comissão de Simbiose, mas agora não podia evitar de se perguntar o que aconteceria se ela tentasse usar o que sabia. Depois de quase perder sua vida por causa desse segredo, parecia justo que algo de bom viesse disso. Ela não tinha como saber se funcionaria, mas se funcionasse, talvez algum acordo pudesse ser obtido. Ela sabia que nunca teria permissão de ter uma relação pública com Lenara, mas se a Comissão pudesse ser convencida a ignorar suas vidas privadas, talvez pudessem fazer as coisas funcionarem.

Era um tiro no escuro, mas havia enfrentado chances piores no passado e obtido sucesso, então por que o mesmo não iria acontecer agora? No mínimo, lhe dava algo para fazer. Se pudesse acertar tudo antes, seria só uma questão de tomar a decisão com Lenara quando ela se recuperasse. O que aconteceria, ela tinha certeza. Jadzia se recusava a aceitar a possibilidade do simbionte Kahn ser transferido. Não arriscou sua vida para salvar Lenara só para que ela morresse na estação. Lenara iria se recuperar, e elas precisariam de um plano, era isso que seguia dizendo para si mesma.

\---

Renhol chegou na estação com dois médicos Trill e um jovem iniciado, que seria o novo hospedeiro de Kahn se o pior acontecesse. Jadzia estava passando pelo Promenade quando viu eles chegarem, e saber que isso ia acontecer não a tinha preparado para isso tão bem quanto tinha esperado. Ter o novo hospedeiro em potencial ali tornava mais real a possibilidade que Lenara não sobrevivesse, que os esforços de Jadzia para a salvar pudessem não ter sido o bastante. Mesmo que Julian tivesse lhe garantido que essa era uma possibilidade mínima e que a saúde de Lenara estava dando sinais de melhorar, mesmo que não tão rápido quanto ele esperava, mas ela não conseguia evitar de se preocupar, e não ter visto Lenara desde que chegaram na estação queria dizer que sua última memória dela era do corpo inconsciente de Lenara coberto por queimaduras químicas. Logicamente, ela sabia que a maior parte das queimaduras estaria curada agora, já que para isso só seriam necessárias algumas sessões com um regenerador dérmico. Contudo, a imagem estava trancada em sua mente.

Jadzia se perguntava porque Renhol tinha vindo. A Comissão de Simbiose era uma grande organização, e com mais frequência do que não, Trill não unidos eram mandados nesse tipo de missão. Ela não podia evitar de se perguntar se Renhol estava lá por causa dela, porque temia que Jadzia iria se reassociar com Lenara. Isso não a surpreenderia nem um pouco. Apesar dessa ser uma regra que nunca havia quebrado nos seus trezentos anos de vida, Dax tinha uma certa reputação por não se portar bem, e não seria um salto tão grande pensar que se havia alguém que iria mostrar completa desconsideração pelas regras da sociedade Trill, como Lenara havia dito, seria o simbionte que já era conhecido por não seguir as regras.

É claro, Renhol provavelmente nem imaginava que Jadzia estava pensando em a chantagear. Era engraçado como pretendia usar a mesma informação que Benjamin usou para salvar a vida dela, e contra a mesma pessoa. Talvez ele tivesse influenciado ela tanto quanto Curzon o influenciou, e isso não era incrível? Dax sempre pensou que relações podiam melhorar ao longo de vidas e trazer experiências enriquecedoras, e Benjamin era o maior exemplo disso. Ela se perguntou o que ele pensaria do seu plano, mas por algum motivo não achava que ele iria aprovar. Era arriscado demais, irresponsável demais, movido demais por emoções. E, ainda assim, ela sabia que sempre podia contar com seu apoio, mesmo que não com sua aprovação. Ela gostaria de poder falar com Benjamin sobre isso e pedir seu conselho, mas temia o que ele iria dizer, e que fosse tentar a convencer de desistir.

Se ela realmente queria quebrar as regras, precisaria confrontar Ronhol sozinha. Não só porque não queria que mais ninguém se machucasse com as potenciais consequências, mas porque sabia que era errado e até vergonhoso. Se ela não tivesse quase perdido Lenara, se não estivesse ainda com o risco de perder Lenara para um acidente tão cedo depois de se reunirem, talvez não fosse considerar essa uma opção viável, mas não havia sentido em pensar no que poderia ser, do modo como estava, já tinha muito para pensar.

\---

Era errado e ela sabia disso. Se Julian descobrisse, ele se sentiria traído, e com razão. Ele tinha que respeitar os desejos do dr. Otner e manter Jadzia longe, e então ela teve que ir ver Lenara sem que ele soubesse. Porque ela precisava ver Lenara. Não porque precisava tomar uma decisão, já tinha decidido o que tinha que fazer, ela sabia o que queria, e sabia que faria de tudo para tornar isso possível. Não, ela não estava lá para reforçar suas convicções ou tomar uma decisão. Estava lá porque, se seu plano falhasse, poderia nunca mais ver Lenara, e não podia suportar que a última memória que tivesse dela fosse dela sendo carregada por médicos com sua vida por um fio.

Lenara parecia… quase em paz. Como Jadzia suspeitava pelo que pode formular com base nas atualizações de Julian, a maior parte das queimaduras químicas haviam sarado. Agora, a única queimadura visível estava no braço dela, e mesmo esta estava melhor do que antes. Havia limites para quanto um regenerador dérmico podia ser utilizado sem causar estresse demais em um corpo já ferido, mas Jadzia não tinha dúvidas de que, em algumas semanas, até mesmo aquele ferimento teria desaparecido. A verdadeira causa de preocupação era o simbionte Kahn, que ainda estava lutando contra os efeitos da fumaça tóxica, e o sistema neurológico de Lenara, que não mostrava sinais de melhora.

Fora isso, ela só parecia estar dormindo. Dormindo em silêncio e em paz, como se não houvesse nada de errado. Era difícil acreditar que ela ainda podia morrer quando parecia estar melhorando. Talvez tivesse sido assim que Nilani tinha se sentido quando Torias foi resgatado da nave. Mesmo que agora Jadzia soubesse que ele não tinha estado em um coma por seis meses depois do acidente, mas só sobrevivido por alguns dias, ela podia imaginar o quão doloroso isso deve ter sido para Nilani. Eles nem tiveram a chance de se despedir, e isso era algo de que ela sempre iria se arrepender. Talvez se o seu próximo hospedeiro não tivesse sido Joran, tão instável e indiferente, ela teria tentado falar com Nilani enquanto a ferida ainda estava aberta, e então a dor não seria tão grande agora. Mas era inútil pensar sobre isso, ela não podia voltar e se despedir, não mais do que podia ouvir o conselho de Nilani e não levar a nave para teste. Lenara tinha essa habilidade de fazer ela pensar sobre o passado de um modo que não estava acostumada, e que preferiria não pensar.

Ela se aproximou. Não tinha muito tempo, alguém podia entrar na enfermaria a qualquer momento, e ela tinha que partir antes que fosse encontrada lá. Ainda assim, ela sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa agora que estava lá. Ela tocou no rosto de Lenara, sua mão tremendo. Parte dela queria se despedir, só por garantia, mas uma parte maior não queria arriscar o infortúnio.

“Lenara, eu… sinto muito.” Era tudo o que conseguia pensar em dizer. Se por não ter escutado, por ter morrido, por ainda estar apaixonada, ou por não ter chegado mais rápido para a salvar, não sabia. Tavez sentisse muito por tudo isso, ou talvez por coisas nas quais ainda nem conseguia pensar.

Havia mais que queria dizer, que ela precisava dizer, mas não conseguia. Não agora, não assim, não quando nem sabia se Lenara podia a escutar. Ter ido lá tinha sido uma ideia terrível, não tinha conseguido o encerramento que esperava, e vê-la de novo tinha deixado suas emoções em um turbilhão novamente.

Ela partiu, era tudo o que podia fazer para se impedir de chorar. Ela precisava que Lenara se recuperasse, ela não podia suportar a possibilidade de que sua vida terminasse assim, e mesmo que isso provasse o quanto queria Lenara em sua vida, também mostrava que não podia permitir que ela fosse exilada e se tornasse a última hospedeira de Kahn. O que ela estava prestes a fazer era perigoso, mas ela iria fazer tudo o possível para que o risco fosse só dela, não de Lenara. Se Renhol não aceitasse o que ela estava propondo, Jadzia seria exilada ou no mínimo presa, mas era um risco que precisava correr.

\---

“Você perdeu a cabeça?” Renhol se perguntou se levantando. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

Ela tinha vindo porque temia que os sentimentos de Dax e Kahn pudessem voltar a surgir por causa das circunstâncias estressantes, e porque, apesar de reassociação ser rara, quando sinais de que poderia acontecer eram vistos antes que algo drástico demais tivesse acontecido, todos os esforços eram feitos para separar o casal antes que fosse tarde demais para a própria proteção deles. Ela mesma só tinha feito isso poucas vezes em suas muitas vidas, mas normalmente algumas palavras fortes eram o bastante para lembrar ambas as partes que o preço da reassociação era alto demais, e elas se separavam. O que Dax estava dizendo… Ela não podia acreditar que tinha ouvido isso.

“Por favor, não estou te pedindo para mudar as regras, só estou pedindo–”

Ela bateu suas mãos na mesa. “Você só está me pedindo para te ajudar a cometer um dos crimes mais graves da nossa cultura!” Ela se atirou de volta na cadeira, suspirando pesadamente e esfregando seus olhos com uma mão. “Se isso for a influência de Joran, sinto muito, ele nunca deveria ter sido um hospedeiro, e você não deveria ter reintegrado suas memórias, eu sabia que nada de bom poderia vir disso. Eu deveria ter reforçado o bloqueio de memória quando você foi movida de Curzon, talvez se fosse reforçado a cada troca de hospedeiro, poderia ter durado indefinitivamente. Levando isso em consideração, vou esquecer do que você me disse, desde que você fique longe de Lenara Kahn de hoje me diante.

“Isso não tem nada a ver com Joran, e não quero que ignore o que falei. Não vim aqui por impulso, estou pensando nisso faz dias. Eu não teria vindo falar com você sobre isso se não tivesse certeza do que estava pedindo.”

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. “Oh, Dax, é isso que o tempo entre os humanos fez com você? O seu Capitão Sisko também usou chantagem, como se a ameaça da destruição de toda a nossa sociedade fosse brinquedo. Estou verdadeiramente desapontada com você, Dax, nunca esperei isso de você.”

“Eu também não esperava isso. Quando Benjamin me ofereceu para sair da estação, achei que ele estava exagerando. Quase um século tinha se passado, e vivi tanto nesse tempo. Tive muitos amantes, e me apaixonei desesperadamente tantas vezes, então foi fácil pensar que já tinha há muito superado o que tínhamos. Mas tudo o que tive que fazer foi olhar para ela, e todos esses sentimentos voltaram. Podia tê-los ignorado, ou ao menos achei que podia, mas então percebi que Lenara e Jadzia tinham muito mais em comum do que Nelani e Torias, que eu podia amar ela ainda mais do que tinha amado antes. E então ela quase morreu, e eu percebi que faria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela, mas não posso condenar ela à morte.”

“Jadzia, você não pode esperar que eu–”

“Ninguém precisaria saber. Nós poderíamos ser discretas, e se qualquer rumor chegasse a Trill, tudo o que precisaria é que você direcionasse o benefício da dúvida a nosso favor. Não estou te pedindo para ignorar uma relação que causaria ultraje no nosso mundo, só estou te pedindo para me ajudar a manter esse segredo.”

Renhol suspirou, derrotada. Conhecia Dax bem o bastante para saber que, quando ela decidia fazer alguma coisa, nada podia a impedir. E, ainda assim, Dax e Kahn seriam grandes perdas para sua cultura, já que ambas tinham feito várias contribuições importante ao longo de suas vidas. Ela não queria que elas fossem exiladas se isso pudesse ser evitado, mas ela não conseguia ver como poderia as manter separadas se isso era o que realmente queriam. Ela quase desejava que Lenara não se recuperasse e Kahn fosse transferido para um novo hospedeiro e retornasse para Trill, para longe de Jadzia. Ela não tinha que pensar muito sobre isso para saber que Dax era a influência negativa ali, e se ela pudesse afastar Kahn dessa influência, então tudo ficaria bem novamente. Era uma decisão difícil. Especialmente porque não podia ter certeza se Dax iria divulgar o que sabia caso fosse exilada. O ação mais segura era uma que não queria realizar, a coisa mais segura seria eliminá-la, matar hospedeira e simbionte. Mas é claro que Dax estava sob a proteção do Capitão, que já tinha mostrado desrespeitar suas regras. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, Renhol não tinha como saber se ele iria liberar aquela informação como vingança, mesmo sendo um oficial da Frota Estrelar e Trill sendo parte da mesma Federação que ele jurou proteger, ela não podia saber se seu dever para com o uniforme ou para com seus amigos era maior.

“Eu preciso pensar sobre isso, há muito a ser considerado.”

“Eu entendo.”

“Nesse meio tempo, gostaria que você não falasse com mais ninguém sobre isso.”

\---

Jadzia temeu que algo estivesse errado desde o momento em que Julian entrou no quarto dela. Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro, fazendo sua tentativa desastrosa de conversa fiada, o que ela temia que só pudesse significar que o pior tinha acontecido e que ele não sabia o que dizer para ela. Era por isso que ela mal podia acreditar no que ele tinha a dizer a seguir.

“Jadzia, ela está acordada, ela quer falar com você,” ele disse em um tom sério. “Preciso dizer que isso não é aconselhável. Ou ao menos preciso dizer que ela ainda está muito frágil, e que não pode sofrer qualquer tipo de estresse nesse momento. Se você for ver ela, gostaria que evitasse qualquer comportamento que pudesse ser visto como impróprio, não quero que o dr. Otner ou o dr. Pren a perturbem.”

A informação precisou de um momento para ser absorvida. Jadzia nem sabia o que pensar. Lenara estava acordada. Lenara queria falar com ela. Lenara estava acordada, e viva, e ainda queria vê-la.

“Seja sincero comigo, Julian. Qual são as chances dela? Ela vai ficar bem?”

“Ela está acordada, meu maior medo era que ela não seria capaz de acordar, então isso já é um bom sinal. Eu diria que nesse ponto não é mais uma questão de se ela vai se recuperar, mas de quando. Tendo dito isso, não acho que ela deva viajar agora, ou pelas próximas semanas na verdade, e acho que talvez seja preciso uns dois meses antes que ela possa voltar as suas atividades usuais. O cérebro é um orgão fascinante, e há muito que não sabemos sobre ele ainda. O tratamento parece ter reparado muito do dano causado pela fumaça tóxica, mas só vamos saber com certeza como suas habilidades cognitivas vão ficar daqui há umas duas semanas.”

“Julian…”

Julian percebeu que estava balbuciando. “Sim, Jadzia, ela vai ficar bem.”

Jadzia fez um barulhinho excitado, e pulou nos braços de Julian, o abraçando, rindo e chorando. Ela estava tão aliviada por ouvir isso que, por um momento, ela não se importava com a sociedade Trill, reassociação, e todos os problemas que certamente viriam disso. Tudo o que se importava era com Lenara, e que ela iria sobreviver.

\---

“Meu irmão não queria que eu te chamasse,” Lenara disse, sua voz ainda fraca depois de dias sem ser usada.

“Posso entender isso.”

“O dr. Bashir me disse que Bejal não te deixou me visitar ou mesmo receber notícias enquanto eu estava inconsciente, sinto muito por ele ter te feito passar por isso.”

“Não precisa, ele só estava tentando fazer o que é melhor para você. Nós temos isso em comum, apesar de que acho que discordamos do que é a melhor coisa para você.”

“Oh, e a minha opinião não importa?” Lenara perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

“O que você quer é a única coisa que importa.”

A expressão de Lenara ficou mais séria. “Você não deveria ter arriscado a nave para me salvar. Foi irresponsável e poderia ter custado muitas vidas.”

“Se eu não tivesse feito isso, você teria morrido, tudo de você. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que nem mesmo seu simbionte poderia sobreviver naquelas circunstâncias, e então tudo o que você é teria sido perdido. Talvez eu não devesse ter feito isso, mas não podia te deixar morrer.”

“Você também teria morrido. A fumaça seria tão tóxica para Dax quanto foi para Kahn, se qualquer coisa tivesse dado errado, então você teria morrido. A primeira prioridade de um Trill unido é proteger a vida do simbionte, e você violou isso.”

“O que você esperava que eu fizesse?” Jadzia perguntou, erguendo sua voz mais do que gostaria. “Eu te amo, você sabe disso. Eu não podia ficar lá e não fazer nada enquanto você morria na minha frente.”

“Não, suponho que você não podia, podia? E esse é o problema, nós nos amamos demais. Mais do que deveríamos.” Ela virou seu rosto para o lado, se afastando de Jadzia. “Se você não se importar, eu gostaria de descansar um pouco agora.”

\---

Jadzia leu e releu a mensagem no seu pad de novo e de novo, tentando se convencer de que o que dizia ali era real, porque parecia perfeito demais para ser real. Renhol tinha lhe mandado a pequena mensagem: ‘Acho que posso concordar com todos os seus termos, se você puder seguir alguns dos meus. Venha me encontrar para que possamos discutir os detalhes.’ Se ela fosse ser honesta, Renhol poderia pedir qualquer coisa para ela e ela lhe daria, desde que significasse que podia ficar com Lenara. Tudo o que precisava era uma proposta sólida, uma que pudesse apresentar para Lenara, e então talvez as coisas pudessem ser diferentes entre elas. Ela não tinha ilusões sobre o quão difícil era manter sua relação um segredo, mas ela podia lidar com difícil, difícil significava que era possível, e isso era tudo o que precisava.

\---

Lenara piscou uma vez, duas. O que Jadzia estava dizendo não só era difícil de acreditar, era impossível. Ela não conhecia Renhol pessoalmente, mas não conseguia imaginar que alguém da Comissão de Simbiose iria seguir um plano assim.

“Você tem certeza de que foi isso que ela disse?”

Jadzia acenou. “Ela me deu sua palavra, e estou disposta a acreditar nela. Ela quase me matou para manter esse segredo, e ela sabe das consequências se isso foi divulgado. Acho que se não fosse pelo fato de que Benjamin também sabe e ela não pode matá-lo sem danificar as relações com a Federação, eu não teria nem sobrevivido fazer essa escolha.”

“Mas você não… você não faria isso, faria? Se isso fosse divulgado…”

Jadzia sacudiu a cabeça. “Estou ciente dos riscos, mas acho que tenho uma reputação por agir de um modo um pouco caótico, porque ela acreditou que eu faria isso. Então, o que você me diz? Você está disposta a se arriscar comigo?”

Lenara gesticulou para que Jadzia se aproximasse, então Jadzia se sentou na beira da cama, e Lenara pegou a sua mão. Nunca estarem em Trill ao mesmo tempo, não serem vistas em público juntas só as duas, só contar para um Trill cada sobre sua relação, escrever no seu relatório que a análise do buraco negro precisava ser feita na estação para que coletasse mais dados se necessário, e algumas outras restrições menores em troca das quais Renhol iria eliminar qualquer rumor sobre elas estarem juntas, e se o pior acontecesse e ela não pudesse mais conter os rumores, lhes dar um aviso para se separarem antes que a Comissão pudesse investigar. Não seria fácil, mas poucas coisas que realmente valem a pena são.

“É claro que sim. Não tem nada que preferia mais do que estar com você.”

Jadzia sorriu. Apesar de todo o sofrimento que foi imposto a elas, talvez dessa vez as coisas pudessem tem um final diferente, um final mais feliz.


End file.
